


wake up

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex and lena bonding moment, angst angst angst, here have some angst, lames is a big NO, lena is a big lesbian, sort of because kara can't say how she feels because she's unconscious at the moment, sort of unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “so wake up, Kara; wake up so that I can love you more,”alternatively: in which Lena stays beside Kara every single day (and Alex overhears something)





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> written in Alex’s point of view
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended.

Alex returns to the DEO half an hour after she had left. She’d merely gone home to shower, change, and pack more clothes into a duffel bag, knowing that she wouldn’t be going back until Kara wakes up.

She rushes up to Kara’s room and isn’t surprised to see Lena still there, perched on a chair beside her sister. She stands by the blinded glass window and watches Lena hold on to Kara’s hand like a lifeline.

She hadn’t expected Lena to call her on the night that Supergirl fell, demanding to know how Kara was doing and whether or not she’d be okay. She tried to act confused, as if she had no clue as to what Lena was talking about but Lena knew. She had always known, and there was no point in pretending anymore. She’d given Lena the details of where they were keeping Kara and Lena arrived not long after.

It’s been eight days, and Lena’s been beside Kara for as long as she had, rarely going home but always coming back within an hour freshly bathed and with a bag of clothes and other essentials. She had put off work for Kara. Heck, she doesn’t even bother going through her phone anymore.

“ _Nothing is more important than your sister_ ,” Lena had said when she first arrived at the DEO and the look in her eyes told Alex everything else she couldn’t say.

Alex knew that look because Maggie looked at her like that when she had gone missing. She understood. Winn understood. James understood. Eliza understood. J’onn understood. And that’s why they’d given Lena a pass to let her in and out of the building until Kara wakes up.

Alex walks over to the door to Kara’s room. She has her hand on the knob, ready to enter when she overhears Lena’s soft voice and is stopped in her tracks.

“Kara, sweetheart, I don’t know if you can hear me but I’ve been meaning to tell you something for quite some time now. I know that you may think that I’m a coward because I can only tell you this while you’re unaware, and for that I am sorry. I’m sorry that I haven’t yet found the courage to say this to you when you’re awake. I’m sorry that I’m afraid of scaring you off and losing our friendship. I’m sorry that I have a hard time in trusting that you won’t leave me once you discover how I truly feel about you, and I’m sorry if that makes me a bad friend. I’m sorry, Kara. I guess I’ll always be sorry for quite so many things but I’ll never be sorry for being completely and irrevocably in love with you.

I love you. That’s what I’ve always wanted to say. I love you and I’m in love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. With you I have a friend, I have a family, and I have a home. You make me feel like I’m easy to love even when I find it difficult to love myself. You’ve always been there for me, Kara. You’ve always seen the good in me. You’ve always believed in me. And for that, I love you.

So wake up, Kara; wake up so that I can love you more. Please. I don’t care if you love someone else. I don’t care if you’ll never feel the same way about me as long as you wake up. Just please, wake up.”

Alex doesn’t move, doesn’t even dare breathe because she doesn’t want to disturb this precious moment.

She’d always known how Lena felt about Kara, but she didn’t know how deeply it went until now.

She takes a minute to wait for the room to be completely silent before she opens the door. Lena turns around and smiles weakly at her.

“You heard didn’t you?” Lena asks.

“Yes. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear.”

“It’s fine Alex. I know that you know.”

Alex purses her lips. She ambles towards Lena and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you for loving my sister the way that you do.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather love.”

**Author's Note:**

> At night, when Lena thinks that Alex is asleep on the couch behind her, she whispers to Kara, 
> 
> “You know, sometimes I think the reason why I’ve never felt how it feels to be loved before is because I had to wait for you. And you know what? I would gladly go through that hell again if it means I’d get to have you in my life at the end of it. You may not love me in the same way that I love you but having you is enough, Kara. So wake up, okay?”


End file.
